


lil sketches of the gang

by crystalrainwing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/crystalrainwing
Summary: Drawings of Ben and Klaus’s friends from Wish It Were Me,, just pencil sketches for now
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	lil sketches of the gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHowdoyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHowdoyoudo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gin At Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949572) by [MissHowdoyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHowdoyoudo/pseuds/MissHowdoyoudo). 



> posting these for now so that I can know what I got wrong on the characters!! I want the final drawing to look right so I gotta get all of their appearances right :) pls tell me what to change/anything not quite right!!

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle w hands and clothes u may be able to tell ;v;  
> (the truth is,, I’ve only started drawing people these past few months and I used to only draw.. furries. you know how it is)


End file.
